Love Me
by TeenOliviane
Summary: SongFic Dois de cinco titãs se abrem em uma conversa,primeira fic!wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


LOVE ME

(me ama) **ELE**

**_My friends say I'm a fool to think_**  
**_that you're the one for me_**  
**_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_**  
**_'Cause honestly the truth is that_**  
**_you know I'm never leavin'_**  
**_'Cause you're my angel sent from above_**

**_(Meus amigos dizem que eu sou tolo de pensar_**  
**_que você é a pessoa certa para mim_**  
**_Eu acho que eu sou apenas um tolo no amor_**  
**_Porque honestamente a verdade é que_**  
**_você sabe que eu nunca vou embora_**  
**_Porque você é meu anjo enviado lá de cima)_**

Não sei se estou sendo um pouco chato em pensar em trabalhar mais e te amar de menos. Ou ser tolo em pensar que te amo de mais sendo que é tão pouco! Desculpe-me por ser uma pessoa que honestamente só te faz sofrer. Quero melhorar, e ser quem sempre fui em toda minha vida... Você caiu lá do céu para me dizer "eu te amo", e eu aceitei isso como se fosse "quer pizza?". Algumas vezes não faço idéia do quanto te amo!Para varias pessoas é bobagem pensar em amar tanto, mas fui criado assim,não quero colocar coisas acima de você nunca,nunca.

_**Baby you can do no wrong**_  
_**My money is yours**_  
_**Give you little more because I love ya, love ya**_  
_**With me, girl, is where you belong**_  
_**Just stay right here**_  
_**I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya, above ya**_

_**(Baby, você não pode errar**_  
_**Meu dinheiro é seu**_  
_**Lhe dei um pouco mais porque eu te amo, te amo**_  
_**Comigo menina, é onde você deve estar**_  
_**Basta ficar aqui**_  
_**Eu prometo minha querida que eu nao vou colocar nada acima de você, acima de você)**_

A vida passa, as coisas mudam, mas eu permaneço aqui esperando por você. Para lhe dizer totalmente a minha verdade!

Enquanto você se diverte como criança, eu fico aqui como um adulto pensando em várias soluções

Vamos ser que somos para nos divertir,nos amar,comer pizza e suas 'gororobas' assistindo filme de terror com nossos amigos(família)...

Você deve ficar aqui o que é meu é seu.

_**Love me, Love me**_  
_**Say that you love me**_  
_**Fool me, Fool me**_  
_**Oh how you do me**_  
_**Kiss me, Kiss me**_  
_**Say that you miss me**_  
_**Tell me what I wanna hear**_  
_**Tell me you love me**_

_**Love me, Love me**_  
_**Say that you love me**_  
_**Fool me, Fool me**_  
_**Oh how you do me**_  
_**Kiss me, Kiss me**_  
_**Say that you miss me**_  
_**Tell me what I wanna hear**_  
_**Tell me you love me**_

_**(Me ama, Me ama**_  
_**Diga que você me ama**_  
_**Me engana, me engana**_  
_**Oh, como você me faz**_  
_**Me beije, Me beije**_  
_**Diga que você sente falta de mim**_  
_**me diga o que eu quero ouvir**_  
_**me diga você me ama**_

_**Me ama, Me ama**_  
_**Diga que você me ama**_  
_**Me engana, me engana**_  
_**Oh, como você me faz**_  
_**Me beije, Me beije**_  
_**Diga que você sente falta de mim**_  
_**me diga o que eu quero ouvir**_  
_**me diga você me ama)**_

Me ame que eu te amo

Me engana mas eu não te engano

Me beije que eu também lhe beijo

Diga que você sente falta de mim  
me diga o que eu quero ouvir  
me diga você me ama

**ELA**  
**_People try to tell me_**  
**_but I still refuse to listen_**  
**_'Cause they don't get to spend time with you_**  
**_A minute with you is worth more than_**  
**_a thousand days without your love, oh your love_**

**_(As pessoas tentam me dizer_**  
**_mas ainda me recuso a ouvir_**  
**_Porque eles não chegam a passar mais tempo com você_**  
**_Um minuto com você vale mais do que_**  
**_mil dias sem o seu amor, oh seu amor)_**

Você tenta explicar a verdade e acaba se enrolando,assim eu penso que está mentindo!

Me dizem que sou uma idiota em acreditar em você ainda!

Mas a ver dade é a mesma "eu te amo"

_**Love me, Love me**_  
_**Say that you love me**_  
_**Fool me, Fool me**_  
_**Oh how you do me**_  
_**Kiss me, Kiss me**_  
_**Say that you miss me**_  
_**Tell me what I wanna hear**_  
_**Tell me you love me**_

_**Love me, Love me**_  
_**Say that you love me**_  
_**Fool me, Fool me**_  
_**Oh how you do me**_  
_**Kiss me, Kiss me**_  
_**Say that you miss me**_  
_**Tell me what I wanna hear**_  
_**Tell me you love me**_

_**(Me ama, Me ama**_  
_**Diga que você me ama**_  
_**Me engana, me engana**_  
_**Oh, como você me faz**_  
_**Me beije, Me beije**_  
_**Diga que você sente falta de mim**_  
_**me diga o que eu quero ouvir**_  
_**me diga você me ama**_

_**Me ama, Me ama**_  
_**Diga que você me ama**_  
_**Me engana, me engana**_  
_**Oh, como você me faz**_  
_**Me beije, Me beije**_  
_**Diga que você sente falta de mim**_  
_**me diga o que eu quero ouvir**_  
_**me diga você me ama)**_

Sempre te amei,Sempre vou te amar até quando a próxima vida nos separar!

Me ame que eu te amo

Me engana mas eu não te engano

Me beije que eu também lhe beijo

Diga que você sente falta de mim  
me diga o que eu quero ouvir  
me diga você me ama

_JUNTOS_

**_My heart is blind but I don't care_**  
**_'Cause when I'm with you everything has disappeared_**  
**_And every time I hold you near_**  
**_I never wanna let you go, oh_**

**_Love me, Love me_**  
**_Say that you love me_**  
**_Fool me, Fool me_**  
**_Oh how you do me_**  
**_Kiss me, Kiss me_**  
**_Say that you miss me_**  
**_Tell me what I wanna hear_**  
**_Tell me you love me_**

**_Love me, Love me_**  
**_Say that you love me_**  
**_Fool me, Fool me_**  
**_Oh how you do me_**  
**_Kiss me, Kiss me_**  
**_Say that you miss me_**  
**_Tell me what I wanna hear_**  
**_Tell me you love me_**

**_(Meu coração está cego, mas eu não me importo_**  
**_Porque quando eu estou com você tudo desaparece_**  
**_E cada vez que eu te seguro perto_**  
**_Eu nunca quero deixar você ir, oh_**

**_Me ama, Me ama_**  
**_Diga que você me ama_**  
**_Me engana, me engana_**  
**_Oh, como você me faz_**  
**_Me beije, Me beije_**  
**_Diga que você sente falta de mim_**  
**_me diga o que eu quero ouvir_**  
**_me diga você me ama_**

**_Me ama, Me ama_**  
**_Diga que você me ama_**  
**_Me engana, me engana_**  
**_Oh, como você me faz_**  
**_Me beije, Me beije_**  
**_Diga que você sente falta de mim_**  
**_me diga o que eu quero ouvir_**  
**_me diga você me ama)_**

[starfire]-Eu te amo

[robin]-O mesmo

[starfire]-Nunca pensei que esse dia iria chegar

[robin]-Sempre esperei mais tempo para poder ser e parecer mais evoluído mentalmente...

[starfire]-Para namorar?

[robin]-Para amar de verdade!

[cyborg]-Acho que já disse isso mas, JÁ ESTAVA NA HORA

[raven]-Eu vou meditar...

[beast boy]-eu vou ...

[raven]-MEDITAR COMIGO!

[beast boy]-mais eu não quero...

[cyborg]-vai Mutano e deixe eles um pouco a sós

Estelar e Robin se aproximaram lentamente, enquanto três titãs curiosos espiavam, quando os coracões estavam para disparar em altos batimentos...

[cyborg]-AAAAHHH, cara acabou a luz na melhor cena!

[beast boy]-AHH NÃO CREIO!

[raven]-não vimos a cena mas sabemos o que ocorreu

[cyborg]-Voltou a luz quem quer jogar vídeo-game?

[beast boy]-EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU

EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU EU

[cyborg]-venha ravena!

(Mutano fez aquela voz dos simpsons o filme)-Cruel

[TODOS]-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PÉSSIMO DESFECHO EU SEI MAIS EU NAO QUERIA UMA FIC MELOSA

E É A PRIMEIRA HISTÓRIA QUE EU FAÇO COMPLETA...CRÍTICAS SERÃO BEM VINDAS

EU NÃO SOU MANÍACA POR JUSTIN BIEBER MAS PARA FAZER ESSA HISTÓRIA ME INSPIREI NO JEITO DELE!

BEIJOS A TODOS OS LEITORES!


End file.
